Stripped Fresh Meat
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. "Will you be my Model" A/U. Brett is dating Theo, but becomes torn, when Mason hunts him down...


A/N: Based on the OTP Prompts Site

* * *

A/N: " _I got offers for work everywhere, but I chose to work for you so that I can impress you"_ A/U

* * *

Brett didn't know this, but he'd been been watching him for Thirty minutes.

* * *

They were at a Charity Gala. Brett didn't really want to be there. But he was here to support his Boyfriend Theo. Who happened to be a model that had been hired for the event. He'd been texting his partner like crazy, but didn't get many responses back. It was understandable. With Theo's reputation, Brett felt like he needed to keep an eye on him. So he'd signed himself up with a Waiter agency and joined the Gala serving drinks.

He'd been partying a lot with Theo lately. Satomi was concerned and had cut his allowance in half. He was partly worried about losing his boyfriend in the process. He always paid for him when they went out. Without money Theo _was bound_ to find someone else. Working for extra cash would help them out in the long run.

* * *

He'd finished pouring out drinks for Arthur Furbishers lawyers, when he saw Theo talking to Chloe Gemmell, the Stunning Brunette man-eater. Her smiles and laughter turned into touching. Brett swore, got a drink and went outside to the balcony. He was stirring his Margarita with a straw when he stopped moving, feeling someone behind him.

"Sorry did I startle you?" A Guy asked.

"Oh...No, you're good" Brett said taking a sip of his drink. He'd seen the Guy around, he worked for one of the Fashion agencies.

* * *

"Great, cause I've kind of got a **Little** proposition for you" The Guy said.

"I'm taken" Brett said sharply. The Guy laughed.

He walked closer to Brett, before leaning on the Balcony with his elbows. "I'm Mason Hewitt. I'm a Fashion Agent. I helped put this Gala together" He said.

* * *

He offered his hand, but the Waiter didn't take it.

"Anyway, Mr Talbot. I've been looking at you tonight. And your games at Devenford, and the Celebrity parties, Photoshoots and magazine article's on you and..."

"Woah woah...wait one fucking second, are you like...stalking me or something?" Brett asks.

The growl in his voice hangs in the air.

* * *

This Mason Guy laughs and nudges his arm. There's a huge height difference between them, but Mason doesn't seem to care. Brett can tell that this Guy isn't intimidated by him for some reason. He's questioning. Brett knows that it's not a come on. This Agent's heart-beat is soothing. His voice charms him like a snake...

Why did Brett have to tell him he was taken?

"I'm not a stalker. I'll tell you what, I'll leave you to wallow in peace"

* * *

"Wallow?" Brett says.

"Theo's Yours...You really need to put Chloe Gemmell in her place" Mason said.

"Don't lecture me on how to keep **my Boyfriend**. What did you want anyway?" Brett says.

* * *

"I wanted your permission to submit some of your Instagram photo's to Blaze. You have amazing pictures. I seriously think you could make it as a model Mr Talbot" Mason asks.

Brett laughs licking his glass, before putting it on a tray.

"Are you high? My Boyfriend Theo Raeken is the model here, **not me** " Brett says getting cagey all of a sudden.

* * *

It turns to nervousness when Mason stares at him. In lightening speed, they are chest to chest. Brett's cheeks turn a raging red. The Agent's staring at him intensely. His huge brown eyes deeply immersing him, devouring him like a tidal wave. The Waiter wonders if Mason can smell the attraction rising between them. Thinking of his boyfriend doesn't stop him from wanting or needing to kiss him...

"Mr Talbot?" Mason said.

* * *

"Y...Yeah"

"I'm sorry I'm **criminally** close to you right now. But I'd like to ask you something"

"Sure I'm free Saturday!" Brett said half joking.

* * *

"Very funny" Mason said. "So...My Question"

"Ask me anything. I'm a Big Boy" Brett says.

Mason looked out into the night before turning back to look at Brett's chest, then his neck, then his confused face.

"Talbot, do you have any idea how Beautiful you are? I mean... **really**?" Mason asked leaving Brett speechless.


End file.
